Le journal d'un Maoh
by Takomaki
Summary: Yuuri, le 27e Maoh, possède un journal où il relate de temps en temps ce qui se passe à Shinmakoku, ses relations avec les autres et ses pensées. Ce n'est pas une série, mais plusieurs one-shot peut-être ?


**Le journal d'un Maoh**

**Mot de l'auteur :** _Ici ce sont les pensées de Yuuri qu'il retranscrit dans son journal intime. C'est aussi un carnet qui lui permet de se tenir à jour sur ce qui s'est passé précédemment dans Shinmakoku… La fanfic se situe quelque part au début de la saison 3. J'ai eu soudain une envie irrésistible d'écrire sur ce fandom._

* * *

**Le journal d'un Maoh…**

Cher journal… comment pourrais-je t'appeler… joujou ?

Bref, ici à Shinmakoku tout se passe bien, enfin si on peut dire… c'est un jour comme les autres. Gunther m'a poursuivi toute la journée pour que j'étudie les grands exploits des 26 maoh précédents et des 10 familles de conseillés. Greta pendant ce temps-là voulait que j'aille cueillir des fleurs avec elle… j'ai dû me débattre entre les pleurs de l'un et de l'autre, mais c'était pas facile. J'ai finalement choisi ma fille, car un père ne peut pas laisser ses devoirs de côté (et puis c'est aussi plus amusant d'aller faire un tour dehors que de rester enfermé dans cette bibliothèque, déjà que je dois faire mes devoirs pour le lycée sur terre !). Heureusement que quand je rentre sur terre il y a Wolfram qui est là pour ma mignonne petite fille ! Elle le considère comme son père aussi hahaha… euh… justement parlons de Wolfram… cette histoire de fiançailles commence à s'éterniser, je pensais qu'il allait laisser tomber cette idée, mais il persiste à se croire mon fiancé. Du coup Greta à deux pères… mais bon est-ce que Wolfram trouve vraiment son compte à l'idée d'être mon fiancé ? C'est pas comme si je l'avais voulu… étranges coutumes… mais en tant que Maoh je peux pas décider de revenir mes actes… j'espère que Wolfram se fatiguera… même si ma mère l'aime bien quand même… elle serait peut-être triste si nos fiançailles se rompent ?

Bref assez écrit sur ces histoires bizarres ! Gwendal comme à son habitude a été absent ce matin pour le petit-déjeuner… qu'est-ce qu'il travaille ! Et Conrad s'est levé aux aurores pour aller s'entraîner à l'épée, il m'a promis la prochaine fois de m'apprendre… je pensais que c'était inutile, mais mes pouvoirs de Maoh ne suffisent-ils pas ? Bon d'accord il faut que une vie soit en danger pour que cela s'active, ce serait peut-être pratique d'apprendre l'épée mais Gunther insiste pour que j'étudie à la bibliothèque…

Ah ! Et Anissina a encore fait une maudite expérience qui a failli coûter l'aile droite du château ! Elle construit son « Dévoile-moi-avec-un-cheveux-qui-tu-aimes-chan », comme si on avait besoin d'un truc comme ça… peut-être que ça pourra montrer si Gwendal est amoureux d'elle ? Enfin, ça c'est que disent les servantes dans les cuisines… je les ais entendues ce matin. Yozak m'avait quand même mis en garde sur les rumeurs qui circulaient dans le château, mais je pense qu'il parlait de ce qu'on dit sur lui et Conrad hahaha ! Il y a plus de rumeurs ici que dans mon propre lycée… mais alors que doit-on dire sur moi et Wolfram ? Je ne préfère même pas y penser ! Mais peut-être que comme on est officiellement fiancé, il n'y a plus rien à colporter ? Aaaah ! Encore cette histoire de fiançailles !

Tiens, ça me fait penser que Cecil est revenue de son excursion ce midi. Elle était partie dans une croisière « recherche l'élu de ton cœur ». Peut-être que la machine d'Anissina pourra l'aider ? En tout cas Cecil a préféré me conseiller de l'emmener à Grand Shinmarion pour la faire tester à Furrin-san… pourquoi donc ?

En tout cas ce serait sympa de revoir mon amie, mais je crois que Wolfram sera encore jaloux. En tout cas il m'a tourné autours aujourd'hui assez bizarrement, avec un espèce de bâton comme s'il voulait mesurer le contour de ma tête… qu'est-ce qu'il mijote encore ? En parlant de mijoter, Murata est revenu du temple de Shinou bien mystérieux, comme s'ils avaient planifiés, avec Ulriche et Shinou, une mission top secrète pour le 27e Maoh… moi !

Raaah on peut jamais se reposer !

Zut quelqu'un frappe à la porte il est tard… ah c'est juste Wolfram… c'est vrai qu'il dort ici. Il me regarde d'un air suspicieux… quoi ? J'ai pas le droit d'écrire ? Je profite que Greta dorme. Il croit peut-être que j'écris à Furrin ? Pff… Bon je ferais peut-être bien de dormir ? Demain est une journée qui sera faite de nouvelles aventures, pas reposante, mais la vie de Maoh me plait et les personnes qui m'entourent me donnent la force d'avancer !

A demain petit joujou !

Yuuri


End file.
